Figure 17: le dernier combat
by Ariothos
Summary: Alors que tout semble etre redevenu comme avant, les vrais créateurs des monstres affrontés par Tsubasa et Hikaru apparaissent enfin et se préparent à envahir la Terre depuis le Japon.
1. Introduction: le début d'une nouvelle èr

**Introduction**

**Le début d'une nouvelle ère**

Une vive lumière blanche entourait les deux enfants, Tsubasa pleine d'émotion confessa à celle qui était comme sa sœur qu'enfin elle comprenait ce qu'elle avait éprouvée durant toutes ces batailles.

- Merci mon dieu… je vais pouvoir te dire adieu en sachant que tout ira bien désormais pour toi. C'est un peu plus tôt que je ne le pensais mais ma vie est achevée.

- Comment ça ? Cria Tsubasa.

Hikaru enlaça Tsubasa une dernière fois tandis que cette dernière ne comprenait pas encore complètement la situation.

- Tsubasa, je suis vraiment heureuse maintenant… la raison de ma venue… était de vivre avec toi parce que c'était pour ton bien, Tsubasa-chan.

- Hikaru-chan…

- J'ai aimé être ta frangine Tsubasa…

- Hikaru-chan…

Lorsque Figure 17 posa le pied sur la terre ferme, son corps se désintégra en petites boules lumineuses. Et Tsubasa, se rendit compte à ce moment là que celle qui s'était fait passer pour sa jumelle, sa meilleure amie venait de disparaître pour de bon.

… _**6 mois plus tard…**_

La nuit tombait sur l'île d'Hokkaido, pourtant invisible aux yeux de tous un vaisseau extra-terrestre venait d'atterrir. Un extra-terrestre humanoïde venait de sortir, s'assura qu'aucun humain n'était sur les lieux, fit un signal et plusieurs de ses compagnons sortirent à leur tour.

- Le détecteur indiquait que ses restes sont quelque part sur cette plaine. Indiqua le premier humanoïde.

Après une longue marche, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit indiqué par le signal. Ils creusèrent vite un trou de plusieurs mètres et trouvèrent enfin l'objet de leurs recherches. Des éclats d'une petite bille métallique qui a première vue semblait sans intérêt majeur.

- Ca y est… nous l'avons retrouvé… le numéro de série 17… Figure 17 est à nous ! Maintenant il nous faut les porteurs, débrouillez vous comme vous voulez mais je veux les 6 enfants !

… _**3 jours plus tard, Tokyo, quartier de Shinjuku…**_

Tsubasa avait désormais 11 ans et semblait avoir fait son deuil de la disparition d'Hikaru. Elle avait même fait une dépression peu de temps après être revenue à Tokyo, mais elle ne pouvait en parler à personne. Cela faisait tout de même la troisième personne dans son entourage qui meurt. Tout d'abord sa mère à sa naissance dont la famille n'arrête pas de blâmer Tsubasa arguant que cela est de sa faute. Puis vint Sho Aizawa, un garçon de son age mort d'une longue maladie à Hokkaido, cela avait même mis en péril sa relation avec Hikaru. Pour finir cette dernière périt en sauvant Tsubasa une ultime fois, et comme elle se l'était promise. Mais il y avait aussi des bons cotés, Tsubasa avait pris confiance en elle, aidait son père dans sa boulangerie, et elle avait retrouvé son ancienne école ainsi que sa meilleure amie Tomo. Elle n'avait pas rompu le contact avec ses amis de l'école Monoe ou elle était inscrite durant son aventure.

Ce jour là, Tsubasa et Tomo se rendirent dans un centre commercial de Shinjuku. Tout semblait se passer pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce que Tomo remarque quelque chose de surprenant.

-Hé Tsubasa regarde là bas !

- Ou ça ?

- Ben à l'étage, près de l'escalator, on dirait…que c'est toi !!!

Le sang de Tsubasa se glaça, et pourtant lorsqu'elle regarda dans la direction indiquée par Tomo elle vit une fille qui pouvait être sa jumelle.

- Hikaru ? Non c'est impossible elle est morte, dit Tsubasa avant se mettre à courir dans sa direction.

- Hein ? Mais attend moi ! C'est qui Hikaru ?

- Trop long a t'expliquer !

Tsubasa et Tomo se mirent à courir vers l'étage mais « Hikaru » fit volte face et courut dans le sens opposé. Après une course effrénée elle entra dans un magasin vide dont la porte était entre ouverte. Tsubasa et Tomo s'arrêtèrent devant.

- Tsubasa, qu'est ce que tu fais ? C'est interdit ! Et puis c'est qui Hikaru ?

- Je ne t'ai pas dit la vérité sur Hokkaido, mais ça je t'expliquerais tout plus tard, dit Tsubasa avant d'entrer dan le magasin vide.

La lumière était éteinte, des vieux mannequins ci et là, Tsubasa et Tomo s'avancèrent vers le centre de la pièce. Enfin elles distinguèrent une forme vaguement humaine au fond puis une voix se fit entendre.

- Alors voici celle qui a écrasé mes petits chéris, Tsubasa Shiina, la dernière de la liste et pourtant celle qui fut l'ôte de Figure 17 ! Celle qui a écrasé les Maguyas !

- Bon Tsubasa, on va s'en aller tranquillement… chuchota Tomo en tentant de reculer.

- Qui etes vous et ou est Hikaru ?

- Ce n'était qu'une illusion pour te faire venir ici, mais Hikaru n'est pas morte ! La véritable est avec moi ainsi que tes amis d'Hokkaido… ceux qui ont découverts les Riberus, lors de sa chute ton ami que tu appelle DD a laisser tomber en même temps que les œufs de Maguyas, cinq barres de Riberus, le sixième est tombé entre tes mains et tu fus la seule à comprendre son utilité. Les autres n'en ont rien fait, et un des possesseurs est même mort ! Tu es la dernière pièce de mon armée ! Dit la voix pendant que la silhouette s'approchait des deux enfants.

Des petits nuages de fumée entourait la créature qui apparut alors et horrifia les enfants. Le corps recouvert d'une espèce de carapace verte et visqueuse, trois doigts de pieds qui terminaient par de puissantes griffes, de longs bras se terminant par des mains avec des griffes conséquentes pouvant couper n'importe quoi, un visage verdâtre avec des yeux rouges sang, et des cheveux blanc. A coté de lui venait d'apparaître ce que l'on aurait pu prendre pour une moto-neige mais qui planait au dessus du sol. Tsubasa était pétrifiée par la peur et ne que murmurer : « Hikaru… ou es tu ? Je ne peux pas le faire sans toi…. ». Mais sans doutes portant trop d'attention à Tsubasa, la créature ne vit pas Tomo passer derrière lui avec un bâton et le frappa dans le dos. Malheureusement pour elle, la créature para le coup, souleva Tomo et d'un violent coup de griffe la jeta hors du magasin, elle traversa la porte avant de s'encastrer dans le mur d'en face. Baignant dans son sang, la dernière image qu'elle vit avant perdre connaissance fut la créature emmenant Tsubasa sur son engin et s'envoler par la baie vitrée de la galerie commerciale.

… **Quelques heures plus tard, vaisseau dans l'espace (DD)**

Après notre départ de la Terre il y a quelques mois de cela jamais je n'aurais pensé y revenir un jour. Je m'y était écrasé, perdant ma cargaison d'œufs de Maguyas, et étant impuissant j'ai du impliquer malgré moi une petite fille de 10 ans Tsubasa Shiina. Sans que je puisse m'en apercevoir, elle était entrée en contact avec le Riberus, un métal intelligent servant pour la protection lors de combats mais chose inattendue le Riberus prit forme humaine à la fin de la fusion qui normalement est effectuée. Une petite bille de métal, c'est tout ce qu'elle aurait du devenir et à la place apparut la copie conforme de Tsubasa Shiina. Mais comme toute chose à une fin, après bien des combats, Hikaru disparut suite au souffle d'une explosion. Alors je suis repartit et Tsubasa est rentrée chez elle aussi, mais à mon retour j'ai reçu un blâme suite à cette aventure et me voilà rayé du Service de Sécurité de ma planète. Mais je n'ai jamais stoppé, je voulais savoir d'où venait ces Maguyas, et je me suis infiltré au cœur d'un groupe mystérieux dirigé par un certain savant qui avait modifié des Maguyas dans des buts militaires.

Aujourd'hui je suis allongé dans ce lit à deux étages d'une petite chambre d'un vaisseau, et je me prépare à détruire ma couverture car cette fois ça devient très dangereux. J'ai préparé un petit vaisseau dans un hangar à l'arrière du vaisseau mère. Et j'ai repéré pas loin une salle de réveil ou se trouve deux enfants que je n'ai pu encore identifier, mais ils peuvent me servir pour plus tard.

Cette fois c'est l'heure, je prend mon sac à dos que j'ai préparé à l'avance alors je sortis de cette petite chambre, vérifiais que personne n'étais dans le couloir. Personne en vue, et pour cause ils devaient tous être dans le hangar principal à accueillir le dernier vaisseau qui ramène le dernier enfant. C'est donc le moment idéal, mais alors que j'arpentais les couloirs de manière furtive je me rendis compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un devant la porte de la salle. Je pris un air normal, marchant tranquillement vers ma future proie, et une fois face à lui je me jetais sur lui, et sortis un couteau de ma manche qui finit dans son torse. Il fut trop surpris pour émettre un moindre son et s'effondra instantanément. Je pus entrer dans la salle et traînais le corps à l'intérieur, les deux enfants étaient endormis sur des civières mais lorsque je vis leurs visages je ne pu retenir une certaine surprise.

Le garçon ressemblait à un des amis de Tsubasa mort à 10 ans et l'autre c'était Hikaru, alors qu'elle était censée être morte aussi. Mais je devais faire vite alors je mis les deux enfants sur des brancards et les emmena vers le hangar, et comme prévu personne n'était là. C'est ainsi, que je pu fuir du vaisseau et partir vers la Terre, et plus particulièrement le Japon.


	2. Chapter 1: Hikaru et Haruki

**Chapitre1 : Hikaru et Haruki**

** Ile Izu, Sud de Tokyo :**

DD avait réussit à faire atterrir son vaisseau en le rendant invisible comme il l'avait déjà fait en s'écrasant sur Terre la première fois. Le matin se levait sur le Japon, et DD en avait profité pour explorer les environs, plutôt désert. Il avait remarqué une petite ville sur la cote, mais lui était dans la jungle près du volcan de l'île. Les écrans d'ordinateur indiquaient le réveil imminent des deux enfants, DD resta pensif à leurs cotés en tentant de trouver une explication logique. Mais il fut interrompu par le signal de l'ordinateur et les deux caissons de survie s'ouvrirent dégageant une petite fumée. DD se leva face aux deux enfants encore endormis, puis quelques secondes plus tard, ils ouvrirent les yeux.

- Bon retour parmi les vivants… Hikaru… Sho Aizawa….

- Hein…non je ne suis pas Sho, répondit le jeune garçon.

- Heu… DD ? Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ? Je devrais être morte ! Demanda une Hikaru plutôt surprise.

- A vrai dire je n'en pas vraiment plus, en réalité après la victoire finale, nous avons effacés la mémoire de tous ceux que nous avons croisés sauf Tsubasa qui souhaitait absolument te garder dans ses souvenirs. Sur ma planète j'ai du répondre de mes fautes, mais la puissance inhabituelle des Maguyas que nous avons combattus m'intriguait fortement, alors j'ai continué l'enquête en secret. J'ai infiltré une organisation secrète, qui comme le prétendait la rumeur effectuaient des expériences illégales sur les Maguyas, mais aussi sur les Riberus. Mais voilà, je n'ai pas eu le choix, ils prévoyaient de lâcher une nouvelle race de Maguyas sur Terre, mais pour cela il fallait aussi capturer des humains.

- Minute là, interrompit le jeune garçon, je comprends ton histoire mais pourquoi je suis là ? A l'origine je suis un Riberus !

-Comment ? S'exclama DD. Alors tu es le second Riberus avec Hikaru à prendre forme humaine, mais ne me dit pas que ton partenaire fut Sho Aizawa ?

- Nous n'avons jamais effectué de fusion, mais un jour il m'a trouvé dans la neige et depuis j'ai communiqué avec lui par la télépathie jusqu'au soir de sa mort. Après j'ai fait comme si j'étais mort jusqu'au jour ou je me suis réveille ici.

- Alors ça veut dire que… pourquoi j'ai pas pensé à ça plus tôt ? En plus des Maguyas j'ai transporté une petite cargaison de 6 Riberus. Alors mis à part Tsubasa qui en a trouvé accidentellement un en tentant de sauver sa vie, d'autres enfants ont trouvé les autres mais ne se sont pas manifestés.

DD acheva sa phrase alors que les deux enfants se levèrent.

- Mais comment faut-il t'appeler si tu n'es pas Sho ? Demanda Hikaru.

- Attend… ah oui Haruki !

- D'accord, mais au fait ou es Tsubasa ? Demanda Hikaru.

Mais Hikaru perçu en regardant le visage de DD que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- DD ? Un problème ? Demanda Hikaru.

- Oui et pas un petit… comme tu le sais Hikaru, j'ai appris le japonais grâce à notre technologie dès mon arrivée. Et… tout à l'heure avant votre réveil j'ai surpris une information importante et grave, Tsubasa… et des enfants venant de l'école de Monoe à Hokkaido ont disparu. Conclu DD.

- Tsubasa-chan est… commença Hikaru.

- Je suis désolé Hikaru, mais Tsubasa a été enlevée et je crains de savoir par qui…

- DD ! Il faut retourner sur le vaisseau principal, si Tsubasa est là-bas nous pourrons la sauver !

- Calme toi Hikaru, dit Haruki.

- Mais Tsubasa….

- Sho me disait toujours qu'il valait mieux toujours réfléchir avant d'agir, et même si t'arrives au vaisseau comment tu feras pour te battre ? D'accord nous sommes des Riberus mais nous devons obligatoirement avoir notre partenaire pour fusionner et combattre or, le mien est mort et la tienne est enfermée quelque part.

- Hikaru, Haruki, mieux vaut attendre un petit temps afin de vous entraîner. Mis à part le Riberus qui permet d'enfiler une protection de combat, nous avons aussi un substitut qui mène à un niveau un peu inférieur à celui d'un Riberus mais qui ne nécessite pas de partenaire. Je peux trouver une maison à Tokyo pour nous, comme à Hokkaido, avec une salle d'entraînement au sous-sol comme d'habitude. Je vais reprendre mon pseudonyme de Daisuke Doumoto, et vous deux serez Haruki et Hikaru Doumoto.

** Tokyo, Quartier de Shinjuku, 5 jours plus tard,**

Shinjuku passe pour être un quartier de Tokyo assez important, mais c'est aussi là dans une petite rue que le père de Tsubasa, Hideo Shiina a fait installer sa boulangerie. Mais depuis la disparition de sa fille, il ne travaillait plus laissant la tache à ses assistants. En fouillant les affaires de sa fille il était tombé sur une caisse en dessous de son lit ou il était écrit Hikaru, or ce nom lui avait été donné par Tomo qui s'était réveillé à l'hôpital malgré de graves blessures. Il en avait sortit une petite cassette d'enregistrement de sa caméra, ainsi qu'un CD. Après un branchement rapide de sa caméra et prit son ordinateur portable, il commença a visionner l'enregistrement. Il vit Tsubasa sur l'écran de sa télévision qui commença à parler :

« _Papa, si tu vois cette vidéo c'est que ce que je craignais est arrivé et que je ne suis plus avec toi. Après l'enlèvement de mes amis d'Hokkaido j'ai vite compris que je serais sans doutes la prochaine cible. Mais pour tout comprendre je dois tout te raconter depuis le début, il y a certaines choses dont tu ne peux pas te souvenir. En fait peu après notre arrivée à Hokkaido, j'ai vu ce que j'ai vite compris comme étant un OVNI. Une fois sur les lieux, j'ai vu un extra-terrestre, enfin on n'aurait pas pu s'en douter car il ressemblait à n'importe quel humain. Mais peu après j'ai été poursuivie par un monstre, mais j'ai été en contact avec ce qu'on appelle un Riberus, une petite sphère de métal intelligent. J'ai en quelque sorte fusionnée pour devenir une Figure, qui a tué le monstre peu après. Une fois que je suis redevenue moi même après la fin de la fusion, le Riberus à réagit de manière non habituelle d'après ce que l'extra-terrestre DD m'a dit. A mes cotés il y avait une fille qui me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Mais contrairement à moi elle était courageuse, et capable de dire ce qu'elle veut vraiment, pas comme moi. Elle a prit le nom d'Hikaru, en réalité c'était elle l'amie dont je t'avais parlé. DD s'est occupé de te réaménager ta mémoire afin que tu le considères comme un ami et Hikaru comme ma jumelle qui a vécu chez une tante dans une autre ville. C'était l'excuse que nous avons donnée à tout le monde. Mais après bien des combats contre les aliens que DD appelaient Maguyas, Hikaru est morte et nous avons du effacer son souvenir des mémoires de tout le monde, elle m'aura appris à être un peu plus courageuse. Mais voilà, je crains maintenant de disparaître, alors si jamais c'est le cas je pense que DD sera bientôt là et si quelqu'un se présente sous le nom de Daisuke Doumoto il faudra l'écouter. Je sais que ça risque d'être dur à croire mais pour te donner plus de preuves tu n'as qu'a regarder le CD que j'ai fais, il y a des photos mais aussi une vidéo du spectacle de l'école avec Hikaru. D'ailleurs essaie de te souvenir de ce spectacle, mais je sais d'avance que tu ne le pourras pas. Mais pour finir j'espère que j'ai fais cette vidéo pour rien et que tout va s'arranger… a bientôt Otosan… »_

Hideo n'en croyait pas yeux, ni ses oreilles, ce qu'il venait d'entendre était tout simplement incroyable. Mais en essayant de se souvenir de ce fameux spectacle de l'école et même d'autres moments de sa vie à Hokkaido avec Tsubasa, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait plein de trous. Il plaça le CD dans son ordinateur portable et ouvrit les fichiers photos ou il vit Tsubasa mais aussi une autre fille qui pourrait passer pour sa jumelle. Et après la vidéo du spectacle de l'école, ou il revit cette fille et entendit son nom Hikaru Shiina.

- Tsubasa a dit la vérité… et elle a voulut me cacher ça. Je suppose qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, mais comment trouver ce Daisuke Doumoto ?

Hideo choisit de redescendre vers sa boulangerie, mais on assistante vint le voir.

- Hideo, tu tombes bien ! Un type vient de partir, il voulait te voir et disait s'appeler Daisuke Doumoto, il repassera… tenta de finir l'assistante.

Hideo venait de courir vers la porte de sa boulangerie mais dans la foule difficile de discerner quelqu'un.

Hideo rentra vers sa boulangerie, tandis qu'au coin de la rue DD se tenait adossé au mur et pensa : « Hideo Shiina… nous allons bientôt nous revoir ! »


	3. Chapter 2: Tsubasa contre Hikaru

**Chapitre 2 : Tsubasa contre Hikaru**

** Vaisseau Extra-terrestre :**

La créature qui avait enlevé Tsubasa dans le centre commercial, se nommait Rondagio. Autrefois il avait forme humaine mais à force de pratiquer des expériences sur les Maguyas, il avait finit par en faire sur lui même transformant son physique, ainsi que sa force qui était devenue phénoménale.

Rondagio était face à une fenêtre de son vaisseau qui permettait de voir la Terre. Soudain, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et un de ses subordonnés entra.

- Docteur Rondagio, nous pensons avoir trouvé la solution pour récupérer les fugitifs. La jeune Terrienne que vous avez ramené avait des proches, nous pourrions nous en prendre à eux pour les attirer vers nous.

- J'y ai déjà pensé, et pour que ça soit meilleur j'ai pensé que ce serait amusant que ce soit Tsubasa qui soit envoyée. Après tout elle est des notre maintenant.

- Mais ce n'est pas prématuré ? Faites la accompagner !

- Je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordres, elle pourra s'acquitter de cette mission seule et sans problèmes ! Mais pour éviter qu'elle se trouve en face d'un trop grand nombre d'adversaires, j'ai décidé d'envoyer un Maguya.

Au moment où il acheva ces mots, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. On venait de tirer avec un canon vers la Terre, et une boule rouge se dirigeait vers le Japon.

** Tokyo, Quartier de Shinagawa:**

DD avait trouvé une maison ou vivre avec Hikaru et Haruki, et cette manière de faire ne manquait pas de lui rappeler Hokkaido. Un intérieur quasiment vide, mais une grande cave bourrée d'ordinateurs et un simulateur de combat virtuel. DD se trouvait en compagnie des deux enfants, et leur expliquait la nouvelle forme de combat qu'ils pouvaient atteindre sans partenaires.

- Comme vous le savez, le Riberus normal est constitué d'une petite boule de métal placée au centre d'un tube de verre en forme de sablier. Il suffit de l'activer afin que le pouvoir du Riberus se manifeste et entoure le partenaire d'une sorte d'armure protectrice. Mais avant cela, nous avions une autre forme de protection de combat, et contrairement au Riberus, il ne s'agissait pas d'un métal ayant une forme de vie artificielle, mais d'un revêtement automatique d'une petite armure légère. Mieux vaut porter la combinaison spatiale noire en même temps.

DD prit deux objets semblables à des montres et les donna aux enfants.

- Cette nouvelle protection s'active de la manière suivante, vous portez la main à l'Active-Cloth, comme nous l'appelons et vous pressez le bouton rouge sur le coté. Et vous verrez…

Impatients d'essayer cela, Hikaru et Haruki pressèrent tous les deux le bouton, et une lumière blanche aveuglante les entoura. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, ils avaient une protection pour le torse métallisée, ainsi que des protections aux jambes et aux avants bras.

- Trop cool, cria Hikaru, ça change de la transformation en Figure.

- Mais ça reste moins puissant, est ce suffisant en cas d'attaque de Maguyas ? Demanda Haruki.

- En réalité c'est la protection basique, mais je l'ai améliorée en combinant les données des Maguyas lors des batailles d'Hokkaido. De plus ça ne se porte pas seulement comme ça, on peut rajouter du matériel, comme un fusil Carion et une épée Carion, voire un bouclier Carion. Mais en plus il vaut mieux porter une lunette spéciale permettant d'avoir des données sur l'ennemi ainsi qu'une transmission radio. Avec tout ça, il me semble que les Maguyas ne pourront pas résister, mais juste pour un moment. Etant donné l'évolution de ces bestioles il est plutôt évident que les choses sont actuellement précaires.

- Mais il suffit que je retrouve Tsubasa et… commença Hikaru.

- Désolé mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une évidence. Si Tsubasa est entre leurs mains, il faudra la récupérer mais même après, qui te dis qu'elle voudra à nouveau combattre ? D'autant plus qu'il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas encore Hikaru.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Hikaru.

- En arrivant ici j'avais fais une analyse au scanners de vos corps, et bien si Haruki est composé à 100 de Riberus, tu ne l'es plus qu'a 65 .

Hikaru en tremblait presque, Haruki du la retenir de s'effondrer.

- Je ne suis plus qu'un semi Riberus…

- C'est comme ça que tu es revenue à la vie, les scientifiques ont pu rematerialiser une partie non endommagée mais afin que tu sois complète ils ont rajouté de la matière organique. Pour conclure tu es devenue en partie humaine sur le plan technique. Reste à savoir ce qui prendra le dessus, ton coté humain ou le coté Riberus… Pour le moment je ne peux pas m'avancer sur ton avenir, c'est pour ça que nous devrons avoir une victoire rapide et définitive. Hokkaido n'était qu'un échauffement !

Sur ces mots, les enfants repoussèrent sur leur Active Cloth et redevinrent normaux. Alors que DD devait encore travailler, ils sortirent afin de prendre l'air. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un pont qui surmontait les rails menant à la gare de Shinagawa. Il faisait frais, et le soleil allait bientôt disparaître.

- Haruki ?

- Oui ?

- Comment t'as rencontré Sho ?

- A vrai dire, j'étais sous notre forme initiale, c'est-à-dire le bâton de Riberus, lors de notre première rencontre. Il m'avait ramassé dans la foret, et puis je ne sais pas comment mais mes pensées ont commencé à se joindre aux siennes. Tous ses souvenirs sont devenus les miens, mais je ne pouvais communiquer avec lui que par télépathie. C'était un secret entre nous, et il me racontait toujours tout, ses histoires, mais aussi l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Tsubasa.

- Tsubasa a eu du mal à se remettre de sa mort.

- Moi aussi, c'est comme si j'y étais, j'ai tellement voulut être à ses cotés que j'ai faillis me matérialiser mais sans succès. Et la suite on la connaît, les sbires de Rondagio sont venus dans la maison de Sho pour m'emmener sur le vaisseau et ils m'ont matérialisé.

- Je me demande comment va réagir Tsubasa ?

- Tu verras bien… au fait j'ai aussi une question, pourquoi tu as choisis le prénom d'Hikaru ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais dis à Tsubasa mais mes souvenirs vont au-delà des siens, je savais que c'était un des prénoms que ses parents voulaient lui donner alors je me suis dit que j'allais le prendre. Et toi ?

- Haruki est le héros d'une histoire que Sho écrivait… son grand projet comme il l'appelait mais resté inachevé, bien qu'il m'ai raconté le scénario plusieurs fois.

** Tokyo, Quartier de Shinjuku :**

Hideo Shiina ne pouvait faire qu'une chose d'après la police, rester et attendre. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'a faire, il ne pouvait pas rester en place et pouvait se promener dans les rues pendants des heures afin d'avoir un indice qui ne viendrait pas. Il en avait la certitude, cette histoire prenait des dimensions entièrement disproportionnées. Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable.

- Allo ?

- M. Shiina, c'est la mère de Tomo ! C'est urgent ! Elle vient d'être enlevée ! Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre à l'hôpital et elle a soudainement disparu !

- Personne n'a rien vu ?

- Oui et non, c'est aussi pour ça que je vous appelle ! Car un témoin prétend avoir vu une petite fille correspondant au portrait de Tsubasa dans les couloirs peu de temps avant la disparition.

- Mais… c'est impossible !

Au même moment, la télévision s'alluma toute seule et une image d'une personne encapuchonnée apparut.

- Vous seul pouvez voir cette transmission, nous détenons Tomo, si vous voulez la sauver venez vers 11 heure du soir à Odaiba ! Vous vous rendrez après sur le coté Ouest, après le parc. Vous verrez un monument faisant face à la baie de Tokyo, je vous y attend vous ainsi que la mère de Tomo… Fin de la transmission !

L'écran redevint normal, et Hideo avec tout son sang froid repris son téléphone.

- Ecoutez moi, le ou les kidnappeurs de Tomo viennent de me contacter, il faut nous rendre à Odaiba, seuls, à 11h00 du soir.

Hideo raccrocha son téléphone et espérait avoir des réponses ce soir même. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir reçu cette communication, en effet elle fut aussi visible par DD.

- Alors la première bataille aura lieu ce soir ! Pensa DD.

** Tokyo, Quartier d'Odaiba :**

Hideo et la mère de Tomo, Mei Ishida, se rendirent comme prévu au lieu du rendez vous. La nuit était calme, dans ce coin pourtant pas loin de l'agitation de toute grande ville. Ils arrivèrent près d'une statue qui faisait face à la baie de Tokyo, mais l'absence de monde les inquiétait quelque peu.

- Bizarre, que personne ne passe, c'est pourtant un point de vue plutôt prisé, dit Hideo.

Au même moment, ils entendirent des cris, puis en regardant mieux ils virent attachée à un pieu au milieu de la mer, une Tomo pas spécialement rassurée.

- Au secours ! Vite, Tsubasa est devenue complètement dingue ! C'est elle qui m'a attachée ici !

Mais une fois les deux adultes arrivés au bord de la mer, ils entendirent une voix derrière eux qui les interpellaient.

- Pour la délivrer il faudra d'abord me vaincre… mais pas la peine d'essayer d'appeler de l'aide, j'ai établis un champ de force autour de ce lieu et ainsi personne n'aura l'idée de venir ici, et les portables ne marchent pas. C'est grâce à la technologie de mes nouveaux maîtres…

Un individu de la taille d'un enfant venait d'arriver le visage et le corps encapuchonné. Hideo eut un choc lorsqu'il se rendit compte, une fois la capuche enlevée qu'il s'agissait de Tsubasa.

- Tsubasa ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

- Hideo ! Attend, il y a quelque chose d'étrange… le regard de Tsubasa… on dirait… qu'il est vide !

En effet Tsubasa avait un regard presque sans vie, mais au même moment elle porta sa main à son poignet, une sphère blanche lumineuse l'entoura et se retrouva avec une équipement de l'Active Cloth.

- Le maître a ordonné que vous soyez anéantis tout comme la résistance ! Dit froidement Tsubasa qui tira de son dos une épée Carion.

C'est-à-dire, une épée dont la base est de métal et la lame brille à la manière d'un sabre laser.

- Au fait je ne suis pas seule, je suis venue avec un Maguya !

Sauta au dessus de l'eau un moment, une créature énorme avec un corps de poisson et une tête composée d'une grande gueule avec des dents acérées et un seul œil.

- Tsubasa, généralement on ne fait pas bouffer sa meilleure amie par des monstres bizarres !!!! Hurla Tomo.

- Pff… le maître n'a pas besoins d'individus comme vous… commença Tsubasa.

Au même moment, un grand fracas se fit entendre, quelque chose venait d'heurter la grande statue qui se trouvait plus loin. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, on vit encastrée contre la statue, une moto aérienne, petit vaisseau individuel ressemblant à une moto neige mais pouvant voler dans les airs. On entendit deux voix en sortir et deux formes humaines en sortir.

- Hé je te rappelle qu'on n'en a pas une quantité infinie de ces machins !

- C'est pas ma faute si ça se conduit mal ces machines, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas essayé !

Une fois la fumée entièrement dissipée, tout le monde pu enfin voir de qui il s'agissait.

- Mais… qu'est ce que ça veut dire ??? Une deuxième Tsubasa… et Sho Aizawa ??? Dit un Hideo plutôt choqué.

- Hein papa ? Euh non il ne peut pas s'en rappeler, DD lui a effacé ses souvenirs sur moi, et bien il va falloir tout recommencer, indiqua Hikaru.

- A moins que tu sois… Hikaru ? La gamine sur les photos ! L'amie mystérieuse de Tsubasa à Hokkaido !

- La ferme, hurla Tsubasa.

- Tsubasa… c'est moi Hikaru ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Demanda une Hikaru un peut perdue.

Ce n'était pas vraiment à quoi s'attendait Hikaru, le regard de Tsubasa était froid, sans chaleur humaine. Elle ne reconnaissait même pas celle qu'elle avait cherchée à protéger à tout prix. Hikaru ferma les yeux un moment, puis s'avance vers Tsubasa, activa son Active Cloth.

- Puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autres moyens… Haruki, je m'occupe de Tsubasa, je te laisse le reste !

- Eh attend ! DD va bientôt arriver !

- Bien j'accepte ton défi, mais pour faire patienter ton ami je lui propose d'affronter le Maguya !

Le Maguya sauta hors de l'eau à nouveau, mais cette fois son dos resta en dehors, des épines rouges commencèrent à apparaître et furent éjectées vers Haruki qui les évita de justesse. Hikaru, Tsubasa et Haruki furent à ce moment entouré d'une boule d'énergie protectrice, qui une fois disparue laissa apparaître au bras gauche de chacun un bouclier d'énergie appelée aussi Carion, et dans l'autre main, un manche avec une lame Carion (épée laser).

- Hikaru… je ne pense pas pouvoir vaincre le Maguya tout seul mais je peux tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de DD !

- Bien Haruki !

Hideo et Mei se mirent à l'écart de ce qui allait se passer.

- J'aurais juste voulut que nos retrouvailles se passent autrement, Tsubasa, mais je te promets de t'aider à retrouver la raison !

Hikaru et Tsubasa foncèrent chacune l'une vers l'autres, et le choc des épées se fit sentir par une onde de choc assez forte. Mais elle fut immédiatement suivie par une autre avant que chacune des combattantes firent un saut en arrière puis revinrent à la charge mais sans grand résultat. De son coté Haruki, pensait surtout à sauver Tomo, qui ne pouvait rien faire. Il se précipita vers la mer mais le Maguya se montra face à lui, ce qui le bloqua mais au dernier moment deux projectiles rouges frappèrent le Maguya qui fut blessé. Haruki regarda le ciel et vit DD qui venait d'arriver sur le même modèle de vaisseau utilisé par Hikaru et Haruki peu de temps auparavant.

- Toujours à temps DD ! Cria Haruki.

- Saute sur mon vaisseau vite, nous allons sauver la gamine et puis nous allons vaincre le Maguya !

DD plaça son vaisseau à la hauteur d'Haruki qui monta à bord, puis toujours en tirant sur le Maguya, DD se dirigea vers Tomo a vive allure. Une fois à sa hauteur, Haruki sauta vers elle tout en maintenant son bouclier Carion ouvert face à lui afin d'éviter les projectiles du Maguya. Il parvint à s'accrocher au poteau, coupa les liens de Tomo, mais DD avait du se replier afin d'avoir un meilleur angle de tir.

- Ne t'en fais pas il y a une alternative pour s'échapper, dit Haruki en se voulant rassurant.

Il appuya sur un bouton de son bracelet commande et le boîtier placé sur son dos fit apparaître deux ailes blanches, transparentes à son dos.

- Technologie aliens, il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre !

Il attrapa Tomo sur son dos, puis fonça vers le rivage qu'il réussit à atteindre tant bien que mal. Mais lorsqu'il posa le pied à terre, Haruki s'affaissa et porta sa main à son genou.

- Ca va ? Demanda Tomo qui se remettait de ses émotions.

- Le Maguya m'a touché, mais je ne suis pas vraiment humain alors ça va vite se remettre.

- Mais qu'est ce que tout ça veut dire ?

- Nous allons tout vous expliquer plus tard, mais là il faut que j'en finisse !

Tomo courut vers sa mère et Haruki se retourna vers la mer et le Maguya, et DD qui l'affrontait. Grâce à ses ailes, Haruki parvint à se propulser sur le dos du Maguya tout en gardant son boucler face à lui, mais en arrivant il fut à nouveau blessé à la jambe mais il se releva et fonça vers la tête du monstre et lui planta son épée dans l'œil. Puis il s'envola vers DD et fuirent vers le rivage tandis que le Maguya se tordit dans tous les sens puis explosa.

Une fois Haruki à terre, il n'était plus vraiment en forme mais lorsqu'il regarda vers Hikaru, cette dernière ne l'était pas vraiment non plus. Tsubasa avait réussi à la blesser au bras et l'énergie du bouclier d'Hikaru faiblissait à un point qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus marcher correctement. Hikaru se projeta en arrière aux cotés d'Haruki.

- Elle est plus coriace que prévu, si on lui a fait un lavage de cerveau, ça a du toucher aussi ses aptitudes au combat, affirma Hikaru.

- Attend un peu, le lavage de cerveau sans contrôle n'est pas encore possible avec notre technologie… donc elle doit avoir un artefact sur elle qui permet cela.

- Mais oui, regarde à coté de son oreille, il y a un appareil bizarre qui n'arrête pas de lui envoyer des ondes au cerveau, si on lui enlève cela c'est finit !

Hikaru et Haruki se mirent cote à cote.

- Bon voilà le plan nous fonçons tous les deux vers elle, toi tu lui portes un coup assez puissant pour la maintenir quelques secondes et moi je lui arrache cet appareil de malheur, conclut Haruki.

Hikaru fonça vers Tsubasa tenant son épée à deux mains et le choc des épées se fit à nouveau sentir, elle para à gauche puis à droite mais cela suffit à Haruki pour passer sur le coté et bousculer Tsubasa à terre et lui arracher l'appareil. Dans un dernier mouvement Tsubasa parvint à se dégager et à se relever mais son regard redevint normal, elle vacilla et s'effondra à terre.

- Haruki… tu avais raison ! Affirma Hikaru.

- Alors cette bataille se termine ainsi, conclu DD qui vint rejoindre les deux enfants.

Hideo couru vers Tsubasa qui était à terre.

- Tsubasa ? Est-ce que ça va ? Mais répond !

DD s'approcha d'Hideo.

- Ne vous en faites pas, elle va reprendre ses esprits bientôt, rentrer chez vous avec elle et demain tout ira bien. Je vais vous contacter demain fin d'avoir des nouvelles, et si vous voulez des explications je vous en donnerait. Malheureusement je ne pense pas que l'ennemi va en rester là !

Hideo et Mei virent DD, Haruki et Hikaru repartir sur les vaisseaux, mais pour chacun les émotions semblaient être finies, du moins pour l'instant !


End file.
